russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 heats up this summer
April 17, 2015 Following the contract of major stars, the network unveils a mixed entertainment lineup for 2015 Major stars such as Drew Arellano (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) and Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar) were the biggest names of IBC-13, which was said to be toward a sports- and game-show programming format. IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi is looking at the biggest names of Philippines entertainment industry. Dyogi told the Inquirer, “There is always the opportunity to discover, develop and launch new faces around whom we can create engaging content. On any platform, content is king.” He denied that IBC-13 is being repackaged into a sports channel. “It just seems so because it is the station that airs PBA and NBA basketball. We are actually airing over 85% of entertainment content, as opposed to an average of 15% of sports content in any given week.” Last October 2014, IBC-13 is cooking up for 5% less comedy, including the feel-good habit sitcom with the consistent rating Maya Loves Sir Chief and the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. This summer, IBC-13 is beefing up new afternoon drama block, including the children's heart-warming family teleserye Anna Luna, starring the child actress Abby Bautista; and the heart-warming romantic fantaserye Princess Charm, top-billed by the teen kontrabida Michelle Vito. On Kapinoy Primetime, they beefed up for two new tear-jerking dramaseryes, including Optimum Teleserye Queen Claudine Barretto's new heart-pounding teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo also starring Albert Martinez and Diether Ocampo; and the heart-warming local teleserye based 2006 hit telenovela Two Sides of Ana which is top-billed by the Philippines' Sweetheart Erich Gonzales with Cesar Montano and Jason Abalos. Comedy is not allowed for good, Dyogi insisted. “It has always been a TV staple. We ourselves the government-sequestered TV network. It is only privatized for them that that we offer more drama series every day and every night, in the prime time slot by the heavy drama series and fantasy series offered by the competition, so viewers can be good and they are not allowed to get happy and smily face, no laugh and jokes, no serious funny, but only both all good mad and good sad, and joyful life.” Partnership IBC-13 is hoping to continue working with Summit Media for the books published for Summit Books, Pop Fiction and Sizzle, in producing a romantic-comedy series as well Flames, who are fond of watching “kilig” love stories will be treated to week-long TV adaptations to be top-billed by IBC’s stable of talents. Two fantaseryes remains on top Also, IBC-13 is running third in the ratings race by winning feel-good primetime, such as Janella Salvador's light fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess and AJ Muhlach's light action superserye Voltron Man, two of the longest running number 1 feel-good fantaseryes continue to gain a strong as well. Reality shows are also in the works, Miss Universe Queen, which follows the beauty pageant contestants with host Mario Maurer as the Thai Superstar who will win her P1 million peso prize for the crown and aspirants. "IBC's blockbuster TreseBella featuring a mix of imports of foreign dramas, Dyogi said." Who will watching drama series, from Mexico, Korea and Taiwan were the panic-buyers. Mexican telenovelas are the hits like Fernando Carrillo's Siempre te Amare and La Tempestad; and the much-awaited return of Koreanovela Only You, My Love. IBC-13 is also airing cartoon, anime and tokusatsu shows for kids, and showing the Tagalog movies on Sunday. Dyogi explained that Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. will be part of the film company Viva Films, will airing the popular movie blocks, like Viva Box Office, the Pinoy action movies Sunday Sinemaks featuring the best action stars. In sum, IBC-13 is offering a mixed bag of tricks in 2015. Dyogi insisted that IBC-13 is in a TV landscape which is currently dominated by soap operas. “Our positioning is designed to attract a share of the market whose interests go beyond conventional fare,” he said. IBC’s entertainment shows will be no happy, no jokes, no funny and no smiley face because of your own full of drama, tear jerking, look good and feel good habit—the better to reinforce our brand as the ‘Kapinoy Network.’